Together
by JoannasHope
Summary: EWE. A Severus and Hermione short story with a few others as supporting characters. Set in Hermione's Seventh Year and yes Severus lived though I didn't explain how. Only bashing Ginny. Touches on PTSD. Please don't read if you are under the age of majority, although nothing is explicit.


Disclaimer: Just using altered characters from the Harry Potter series which belongs to JK Rowling.

Together

Severus Snape cast the tempus spell again. "Where is she? She's late!" he growled.

Swiftly turning from the potion he had just cast a stasis charm on, he left the potions room located in the basement of Grimmauld Place. Silently he glided through the house searching the usual places for his apprentice; kitchen, library and front room. Upon reaching the stairs he started climbing them as he scowled and muttered under his breath all the violent ways his apprentice would pay for making him search her out.

Throwing open the bedroom door his eyes searched the empty room, he stopped still as he heard a soft cry, almost a mewing noise from the bathroom. It took another soft cry to be heard before his stunned body moved into action. His gaze focused on the closed bathroom door as his feet unwillingly led him there.

Cautiously his hand reached for the doorknob as his brain furiously shouted at him. _Don't open the door. It's nothing – nothing is wrong here. What if she is hurt and is in pain? What if she hurt herself and needs help. Fool! She wouldn't appreciate your help, even if she was dying. Just a peak to make sure she is okay._

With extreme stealth Severus quietly and gently eased the door open just a fraction so he could peak inside. It was only because of his excellent skills as a spy and his rigid control over himself that he didn't release the gasp from his mouth as his eyes found the person he had been searching for.

Hermione laid in the bath, naked as the day she was born, facing away from him. Her curly hair gathered upon her head exposing her neck to his eyes. Her eyes were closed, her face flushed, as her head laid on the edge of the ancient claw tub. Her right knee had broken through the bubbles on the waters' surface.

His hand involuntarily clenched the doorknob as Hermione released another soft cry that turned into a softly drawn out moan. Severus' eyes turned heated as he realized exactly what she was doing in her bath as the water lapped against the tubs sides. He stood frozen watching as the bubbles started to disappear.

His eyes watched in unblinking fascination as her right foot and lower leg bent and rose from the water to rest against the tub's edge. He clenched his jaw to stop the groan from escaping his lips as he watched her breathe become more agitated. Her body shuddered and her back arched giving him a perfect view of her hard tipped breasts.

When his body responded to the provocative sight and sounds, he closed his eyes as his hands rose and clenched at the door and door frame. He wanted to enter the room badly and it was only by holding onto the wood with both hands that he stopped himself. _Merlin, what am I doing? She is still a student, even if she is my apprentice and of age. I shouldn't be here. I need to just turn around and leave. Now!_

Just then he had an epiphany – today was Sunday, her day off. Stunned he could only shake his head at his stupidity. _I need to leave, now! She would be so embarrassed to know I am watching her... She's so beautiful._

Just as he was gathering his strength to leave, Hermione turned her head to loll against the side of the tub and groan again, but this time she ended the groan with a single word which caused him to stop and instead turn back to watch her, as a flush rose and crossed his face. "Severus."

"Severus…please, don't stop! Please Severus, I need you." She pleaded as her left knee also rose from the water.

His body tightened further as he opened the door wider. He was desperately trying to stop from entering the room. He watched her touch herself in the tub and also shuddered as she came while calling out his name.

His forehead rested against the doorframe as he tried to quiet his breathing. Getting a hold of himself he raised his head and started to close the door before she could notice him. He once again stopped when his sharp ears caught her words. "I love you Severus."

His eyes closed and his jaw tightened as his body jerked with an electrical shock. A flash of heat emanated from his frozen heart to spread throughout his body. His heart literally ached and he clutched at his robe covered chest where his heart was. He opened his blazing eyes which slowly turned confused as he watched her curl into a fetal position in the tub and start sobbing. Her head was just below the edge of the tub but still above the waters' surface. Her hands fisted to her face as she cried in heartbroken sobs.

Pain flashed across Severus' face as he tilted his head back and closed his eyes. Slowly he lowered his head, took a few deep breathes, forcing himself to be calm once more he opened his eyes. Determination shone from his dark brown orbs as he lifted his head and opened the door wider entering the room.

Bending over the tub he scooped her into his arms and as she let out a startled squeak she threw her arms around his neck. He pressed his lips to hers and adjusted his hold on her. Continuing to kiss her, he strode through her bedroom, into the hall and entered his own room with a silent magical command for his door to open. Ending the kiss, he kicked his door closed before he walked to the edge of the bed and gently laid her down. He followed her, laying down on her as again he started to kiss her.

His hands framed her face as he raised himself up onto his elbows. This caused his lower body to press deeper into hers and she involuntarily spread her legs apart to cradle him.

Opening her shocked eyes even wider she could only stare into his vulnerable ones. "Do you truly love and desire me?" he whispered to her.

Her eyes lit from within as her mouth curved into a smile. "Yes I do." She pulled his head down to meet her lips and then buried her hands in his hair. They furiously kissed as their passion continued to build. His hands began to stroke her body causing her to utter soft cries of pleasure.

He growled a final, "If you are not sure, you better stop me now."

She clasped her hands to his face as she pulled him away from her as that she could stare into his eyes as she responded, "I am yours heart, body and soul. Severus I love you. Make me yours."

His eyes closed for a brief moment. She gasped to see him open his blazing eyes to stare into hers.

Severus gave a small smile and said in a velvet soft voice, "I don't deserve you, but I'm going to take you and make you mine. I will never let you go from this day until the day I die. You are mine and I am yours."

With those words he silently, wandlessly vanished his clothes and pressed a gentle, loving kiss to her lips. It quickly turned into a raging inferno of heated desire. The room filled with their passionate cries and groans until it culminated into cries of ecstasy.

Her curly head rested in the hollow of his shoulder as she lay naked against his side. Her left handed fingers played with the sparse hair that travelled from his chest downwards. His left arm was curled around her body and rested gently against her side, pressing her comfortably to his side. His right hand reached out and stroked her belly.

It was quiet for a while as they caught their breath. Finally he broke the silence. "I didn't use a contraceptive charm; do you want me to create a potion for you?"

Hermione was silent as her brain slowly started to work again. It was a full minute until she truly understood what he was meaning and it was only when his left hand pressed gently to cup her belly that she fully caught his meaning.

She let out a small gasp and then her hand stilled and pressed against his heart. She lifted herself up onto her right elbow to gaze into his eyes. Giving him a loving smile she softly said, "I would prefer to wait until after I graduate but no, no potion please. If I become pregnant from this time I don't want to stop it."

She reached out her hand and traced his lips with her finger as she rested her body to partially lay on his. Her left leg curled along his. "You would give me the honour of having your children?"

Severus swallowed and closed his eyes to prevent the tears he could feel forming. He adjusted her body to lay flush on top of his and kissed her passionately. With a low growl he spoke in his velvet smooth voice, "Yes, only you may bear my children." Giving a low chuckle he opened his eyes and continued, "Only you would think that bearing my children would be an honour."

She giggled and responded, "It would be a pleasure to give you children Severus." Then she nipped at his lower lip causing him to growl at her. He swiftly rolled her onto her back and pressed his growing desire against her.

Her eyes widened and she gasped, "Again?"

He didn't reply but instead slid down her body to nibble, lick and kiss his way down to her moistening heat. She was surprised when he stilled and didn't continue. "Severus, what's wrong?"

He rose from her body and sat on the edge of the bed, his back towards her, feet firmly planted on the floor as he rested his head in his hands, his hair covering his face from her view.

She sat up and curled her body against him. She lifted her arms to wrap around his body as she rested her head against his arm. She whispered to him, "Severus, please tell me what's wrong? Why did you stop?" She paused as he groaned.

She lifted her head and with shaking fingers moved his left arm to wrap about her body as she peered into his face. With her voice shaking she asked him, "Have you changed your mind? Do you not want me anymore?"

He groaned again and grabbing her, twisted her body onto his lap. Burying his head into her neck he pressed her body tightly to his own. With a choked voice he finally answered her. "You gave me your virginity…I wasn't gentle with you…It must have hurt." Then he continued in an accusing tone, "You must be sore and yet you were going to let me abuse your body further."

Hermione pressed her finger against his lips to stop his words. "Yes I gave you my virginity. Who else would I give it to but to the man I love? I have no regrets, well maybe only that you stopped." Then she grimaced. "Perhaps I should have cleaned up. Just give me a moment to clean up and then we can continue." She waited for a response but he gave her none. Giving a sigh she spoke again. "Severus, don't wreck this with regrets and doubts. I love you and you've made me so very happy. Yes, it hurt but it wasn't for long and you are an amazing lover. Please don't leave me and make me sad. I only want to remember joy when I think back to this time."

Severus gave a shuddering exhale and then lifted his face to look into her eyes. Hermione saw the tear tracks on his face. He whispered, "I don't ever want to hurt you or make you sad. I am so tired of hurting."

Hermione knew he was talking not only about his own pain but also all the pain and death he had participated in as a Death Eater. Now that Voldemort was dead, it was all catching up to Severus. He was finally able to feel and his memories and feelings were tearing him apart with guilt. She had read about Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder (PTSD).

It had taken a year for her to go back to Hogwarts. It wasn't just to find her parents that she had taken that year away from everyone. Facing the magical community, her friends and especially Hogwarts had been impossible for her after the final battle. She had fled right after the memorial service and disappeared. It took six months for her to not lash out in anger at people. They hadn't done anything wrong, just life's usual ups and downs while travelling.

She knew the symptoms of PTSD; avoid company and anything that would cause a trigger making her remember the war, no joy in things she had enjoyed before, hopelessness for the future, being distant and withdrawn, sleeping problems, spasms when she finally slept, nightmares, being easily startled, feeling fear and danger nearby, unable to concentrate, extremely irritated, violent actions, depression, and possibly suicidal. She couldn't smile while she had been away; even now she had to force herself to smile.

Hermione also knew the treatment; examining her thought processes, trying to feel safe when her triggers happened - desensitization, time and drugs. Personally she would prefer a calming potion as opposed to drugs for her violent mood swings.

As bad as it was for Hermione and those who fought in the war, it was worse for Severus; he had been a spy for many, many years while constantly fearing for his life.

Lifting her face Hermione kissed Severus very gently. Then she pulled back to look at him again. "I need you and you need me. We can give each other hope for a better future together. With children if we are blessed that way, otherwise with comfort for each other through our pain."

Severus gave another deep breath. "Together."

Hermione gave a small smile and nodded her head. "Yes together, no matter what."

XXXX

Hermione moved into Severus' room that night, keeping her promise of being with him from now on. Severus had been surprised and grateful.

He was even more surprised after they had returned from spring break to Hogwarts, to find her waiting patiently outside his quarters. He tilted his head inquiring as to her presence. She only gave a small gentle smile and asked, "May I come in?"

He gave his password and gestured for her to precede him. When she entered his private quarters and asked to see his bedroom he could only arch his eyebrow at her and gesture to the door on his left.

She walked into his bedroom, unshrinking her trunk against the bedroom wall, and took her toiletries to the bathroom. He followed her, watching closely what she was doing.

When she proceeding from the bathroom back into the bedroom and started to remove her clothing, Severus couldn't help finally asking, "What are you doing?"

She arched her own eyebrow in imitation and tilted her head while she placed her hands on her hips. "Getting ready for bed, why aren't you?"

He paused and then slowly asked, "You intend to stay here?"

Hermione only turned away and continued undressing, then she softly replied, "Together forever Severus. I won't ever leave you."

Taking a large step towards her, he grabbed her and pulled her back against his chest, wrapping his arms around her. He whispered, "Together." Then he spun her around and crushed his lips against his own.

She never did end up putting on her nightgown. But then he didn't put on his nightshirt either.

XXXX

Severus found out Hermione had talked to Headmistress McGonagall that very night, explaining the changed situation between them.

The next morning, Minerva had simply smiled in greeting to Severus and as they passed each other in the hallway she whispered, "I'm happy for you."

Severus had stopped still in shock. He only started walking again when he heard Minerva's soft chuckle floating back to him. A few students had puzzled over his slightly tinged pink face, but figured they had sleep-deprived eyes and had not seen him properly.

XXXX

As Potter and Weasley didn't return for their final year, Severus and Hermione were at peace during the beginning of their relationship. Hermione knew she would have to tell them but she wasn't quite ready to face them. She was concerned not only over their response but also if they would cause her to trigger her and Severus' PTSD.

Hermione just wanted to continue getting better. It was slow going, but already her night spasms were half what they used to be three months ago. She also knew Severus' night spasms were decreasing as well.

What made her sad was that if she never saw or heard from Harry or Ron again, it wouldn't mean anything to her. Because of her PTSD she had no feelings for them. As it was they had barely owled her in the last year, never mind while she was away searching for her parents. She was trying to examine her thoughts and not burn the bridge of friendship, so that when she got better and if had feelings for them she could still have that opportunity.

Another issue was how Severus would respond to Harry and Ron's reaction when she told them of the relationship. She let the decision go for now, simply sending off an owl stating that she was graduating and they were welcome to attend, if they so wished to. She figured they would attend seeing as Ginny was also graduating.

Her friendship with Ginny had died a painful death near the beginning of the school year, when Hermione had been so antisocial and somber. The final nail in the coffin had been when Hermione stared blankly at Ginny as Ginny had ranted and raved at Hermione. When Ginny finally stopped in frustration and anger at receiving no response, Hermione had just blinked her eyes back into focus, looked away out of the window, turned back looked at Ginny, blinked her eyes again and then left the common room showing no emotion on her face. Needless to say, Ginny didn't speak to Hermione again after that final episode. Hermione hadn't cared - it simply made no difference to her. Well that wasn't entirely truthful, Hermione was relieved to be left alone. It had been extremely painful for her to have Ginny buzzing around her, trying to "fix" her and snap her out of her "moods". Ginny just didn't understand and didn't try to.

Hermione idly wondered how Harry put up with Ginny's irritating attitude. _Maybe Harry is not as damaged as I am. Maybe it's because he has Ron. I wonder how close they will become. Ironic if Harry leaves Ginny for Ron. _With that final thought Hermione continued on with her life.

Shortly after that Severus had approached Hermione to become his Potions Apprentice. He had been badgered into it by Minerva and his own unbearable irritation and pain of teaching. It was worse for him than it had ever been before the war; he hadn't intended on surviving.

XXXX

Graduation day arrived and Hermione had a soft glow. Last night she had told Severus that she was pregnant, just six weeks along. He had broken down hiding his tears and then gently made love to her. She had been dozing off cuddled in his arms, when he gently squeezed her and whispered, "I love you Hermione."

She knew it wasn't just because of the baby. His eyes and actions had been telling her for weeks that he loved her. He had been so overwhelmed emotionally that the words had finally escaped.

Personally she didn't understand how either of them had fallen in love with each other, while being so emotionally volatile and broken. She was thankful that they were in love and slowly healing.

Graduation went fairly well. Harry and Ron had shown up and congratulated Hermione and Ginny after the ceremony. Ginny had made a spectacle of herself by throwing herself into Harry's arms. Hermione watched closely as Harry shuddered in revulsion and almost violently threw Ginny from his body. His jaw was clenched tight and his eyes flashed with anger as he tensely spit out, "Ginny, what are you doing? Don't ever throw yourself at me again." Then he sighed and raked his hand through his hair. Giving a quick glance at Ron, he turned and looked at Ginny again. "Perhaps we should talk privately. Please excuse us Hermione, this won't take long and I would like to talk to you still."

After watching a subdued Ginny walk away with Harry, Hermione turned to Ron. "So are you and Harry a couple?"

Ron turned beet red and spluttered, "No!" Then he calmed down and after searching her face and only seeing polite blankness, he continued, "No, but we are closer than before the war. More like blood brothers. Ginny is way out of line. He broke up with her after Dumbledore's funeral. He ended it but she still hounds him. She owls him every few days and you wouldn't believe what she writes. It's like she's thinking he'll snap out of a bad mood or something and then they will be together again."

He looked intensely at Hermione. "Both of us have changed. We can't go back to who we were before."

Hermione gave a soft partial smile. "I understand. I feel the same. It will take time but you will heal and so will Harry. I wish you both to be happy, whether it is as lovers or as brothers it's up to you both."

Ron gave a shaky laugh, "Thanks, I needed to hear that we'll heal. It will be as brothers though… I'm kind of in love with someone else." His laughter turned a bit stronger. "About time I grew up, huh? I worry about Harry though." He looked at her searchingly. "Know anyone who might just fall for him?"

Hermione just gave her same soft smile, "No. I'm in a committed relationship with the person I plan to spend the rest of my life with." Then she sighed, "I guess that's why I went for the shock value, asking if you two were lovers, to distract you from asking about my life. I knew I would tell you and Harry today and I just don't want either of you angry and yelling at me."

Ron's lips quirked into a sad smile and deciding to ignore her confession he commented, "Good for you, I can see you are happy. He better deserve you."

A voice drawled from behind Ron causing him to flinch. "No, I don't deserve her, but I do plan on working on it for the remainder of my life."

Ron startled and then swiftly turned around, forcing himself to not draw his wand. He watched Hermione join Severus and saw her face light up even more as Severus tucked her against his side, draping his arm around her shoulders and pressing a kiss on top of her head. He just barely heard Severus whisper "Congratulations".

Clearing his throat Ron commented. "Congratulations to both of you." Then he grinned, "I'm sure you are very happy together. Seeing as Hermione is glowing, you must be what she needs."

Hermione let out a little chuckle. "Yes, I do need him. Also I'm six weeks pregnant."

Ron's eyes got a bit misty and he had to clear his throat a few times before he could again give his congratulations to them both.

Severus was trying not to show his surprise and suspicion at how well Ron was taking things. Ron just shook his head and muttered that it was past time for him to have grown up. The three walked slowly back towards the castle, being interrupted by well wishers, who took second looks at seeing Severus holding Hermione against his side.

They had just managed to escape the last well wisher when they saw Harry approaching them. He was looking ticked off and frustrated with a hint of sadness clinging to his eyes. Those eyes widened dramatically when he saw Severus and Hermione. A huge smile broke across his face and then he was running towards them. He crushed them into a huge hug, ignoring Severus' stiffened body.

Severus eventually hugged Harry back when the young man wouldn't let go and then started sobbing in their arms. Ron just patted Harry's shoulder while the hug continued. Harry finally regained control and was extremely embarrassed. He huskily gave his congratulations but almost started to cry again when Hermione told him about the baby.

Looking at Hermione and Severus, Harry let out a big shuddering breath and again congratulated them. "I'm so very happy for you both. You've given me hope for the future."

The four wandered into the castle and then eventually entered Severus' chambers. They managed to sit and talk for a few hours. Hermione hesitatingly sharing the struggles she had been going through. She explained about her PTSD and that it was slowly getting better. Harry nodded his head while his eyes watched her intently. Both Ron and Harry confessed going through similar emotions, thoughts and nightmares.

Before they left both expressed their thanks for Severus' sacrifices and saving their lives. They then apologized for their stupidity and hatred. Severus was so shocked he could only nod his head in acceptance.

Severus turned away from the fireplace and gathered Hermione into his arms, and then he growled, "Finally alone."

Hermione just giggled at him as she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. "Thank you for letting them into our home."

His arms briefly tightened around her when she said 'home' and then he haughtily said, "You owe me."

"Oh and how can I ever repay you kind sir?" Hermione let out a shriek as Severus swept her into his arms and strode into the bedroom.

"I'm sure you can think of something, you **are** the brightest witch of your age."

XXXX

That evening as they were walking towards the Great Hall for supper, Severus detained her with his hand on her arm. "Do you trust me?"

Hermione had stopped as well and looked at him in surprise. Facing him she lifted her hand and caressed his face. "Of course I trust you. You are my safe place. I always feel safe when I'm with you."

Severus just gave a small nod, turned her around away from him and proceeded to blindfold her with a black silk scarf. Hermione stiffened at first and then before Severus was finished, she relaxed.

Without a word Severus guided her after tucking her hand around his arm. After they had walked a short distance, Severus lifted her into his arms. Hermione rested her head upon his shoulder and relaxed further. She knew they were climbing stairs but after a few twists and turns going up and then down, she wasn't sure where they were anymore.

Severus carefully turned sideways for a few steps and then lowered her to her feet. He then gently took her hand and again guided her to walk beside him. After a few minutes, he ushered her into a room and she heard a heavy door close.

"Hold the scarf to your eyes until I tell you to drop it and then open your eyes." Severus murmured into her ear as he stood behind her, "Now."

Hermione dropped the scarf and opened her eyes. She was in the Room of Requirement and the walls were covered with various sized pictures of her. The pictures were random shots of her throughout all her school years at Hogwarts; studying in the library, eating in the Great Hall, entering the Great Hall to dance at the Triwizard Ball, sitting outside in the sun reading a book, biting her lip during Potions, taking her exams and so many more. Most were moving pictures.

Seeing one in particular, she gasped in surprise and turned to him, "How did you…You were there?"

Giving a small nod Severus hesitantly spoke, "Yes, I was there. Close enough to touch you." He released a shaky breath. "Please don't be freaked out but I had wanted to gather you into my arms and comfort you. You were so beautiful that night, so happy, and then you weren't. You were crying and I couldn't do anything to comfort you."

Hermione saw the pain in his eyes and hugged him. "You can comfort me now though."

Severus cleared his throat. "I wasn't stalking you or having inappropriate feelings or thoughts about you at that time, you were only in fourth year. This is just to show how you grew up into a wonderful, beautiful, strong woman, who I love."

Hermione laid her head on his chest while her arms were wrapped around him. "I understand…You cared all these years for all of us but you weren't allowed to show it. You had to protect us from the shadows." After a brief pause she continued, "When did you fall in love with me?"

Giving a slight chuckle he answered, "Shortly after you became my apprentice. I hid it from you though; I'm too old for you and became even more grumpy and bitter knowing I could never have you. It was tearing me apart knowing you'd be someone else's and they would deserve you."

Shaking her head and giving a light quiet laugh she commented, "We fell in love with each other around the same time then."

Severus gave her a glimmer of a smile and then led her towards a table draped with linen and fine china. Hermione wasn't sure how she could have missed the table sitting in the middle of the room, even if she had been distracted by the pictures.

After they sat a house elf appeared with their supper and Hermione beamed her pleasure at Severus for the private supper. They enjoyed their meal and then walked through a doorway. Exclaiming with surprise Hermione found herself on a stone balcony overlooking a sandy beach on a star filled moonlighted night.

Severus held her enclosed within his arms, her back against his chest. After a few minutes he murmured, "All of the pictures were my memories of you. I was cruel and horrible to you. I don't understand how it is possible for you to love me." He hushed her softly when she tried to turn around and protest.

"Let me continue, I thought I had loved and lost. Finally I would be free to leave this life, but shockingly I lived through the second war." Turning her to face him he continued in a stronger voice as he continued to cradle her in his arms. "This is love, what we have together. I now know the difference; how you shine in my life, returning my love and supporting me. Hermione you are my love, my life and my soul. I will go with you where ever you go. I trust you with all that I am. Will you marry me?"

Hermione burst into tears and while she hugged him tight, kissed him repeatedly. "Yes, yes, yes Severus. A thousand billion yeses. An eternity together will not be long enough."

He lifted her straight up into the air and then brought her gently down to sit onto the short balcony ledge. He kneeled at her feet as he pulled a ring box from his cloak. Opening the box he removed the diamond and emerald encrusted silver ring and placed it on her left ring finger.

He pulled her to her feet and hugged her tight. "Thank you for saving me."

She gazed at him with loving eyes, "Your welcome and thank you for saving me back, so many times."

She led him from the balcony and into the room. "Let's go home Severus." She gave the room another glance. "I would like to keep the pictures though."

"The House elves will take care of it." Together they left the room, having no more need of fantasy. Reality was better because they would face it together.

XXXX

Thirty two weeks and twelve hours later…

"Come on love, you can do this. Push again Hermione. Let's see our little girl." Severus' voice soothed Hermione as she panted from the pain while her muscles contracted. Panting again she pushed and let out a cry at the end.

"Love just her shoulders now. One more push and you can greet our daughter." Severus came back around Hermione to hold her in his arms for the final push. Madam Pomfrey was near the other end of the bed silently ready to guide their daughter into the world.

Giving a final long hard push with the next contraction, Hermione gave birth.

A cry was heard from the babe and Madam Pomfrey performed the usual tasks. Every now and then her eyes rose to the couple resting on the bed. Her eyes softened as she heard Severus murmur to Hermione how brave she was, how perfect and such a blessing to his life. She stole a quick glance now and again to see Severus kissing Hermione's hair as her murmured to her.

After a quick wipe down and check, she wrapped the baby girl in a blanket and rounding the bed handed the baby to Hermione. "Mr. and Mrs. Prince may I introduce you to your daughter, Selena Rose Prince."

Clasping her daughter in her arms, Hermione gazed at her daughter with awe. Then she lifted her tear-filled eyes to her husband. "Can I really do this? I'm so scared Severus."

Briefly kissing his wife, Severus hugged her while he gently stroked his daughter's cheek. A smile graced his face as he spoke. "We can do this together Hermione, always together."

A bright and full smile blossomed across her face as she gazed into her husband's eyes.

XXXX

Madam Poppy Pomfrey knocked on the Headmistress' door. She received permission to enter and did so.

Minerva looked up enquiringly from her desk full of parchments.

"They are all doing fine." With a twinkle in her eye Poppy asked, "Do you want to see true love?"

Minerva leaned back and smiled, "Oh yes. I would most definitely want to see it. Who smiled?"

Chuckling Poppy answered. "They both did Minnie, they both did."

**The End**.

**AN**: Hope you enjoyed it. If you want to know why Hermione was okay with a House Elf delivering her meal, she's growing up. She's still mostly indifferent about anything or anyone outside her personal sphere; it's just beyond her at this point to care. Seeing as the House Elves are happy serving, who is she to subjugate them to her will and what she feels is right and wrong. It's what Ginny tried to do to Hermione and Harry, subjugate them to her will. One day Hermione may care and on that day she will thoroughly research impartially, why House Elves serve Wizards.

The following is just for your information regarding the future of the main characters:

**Ginny** was furious with Harry and after he refused her final seduction at Hogwarts on Graduation Day, she stormed off to be a Quidditch player and party girl. She eventually snagged a rich husband but he divorced her five years later due to her infidelity. She was never able to achieve a long term relationship.

**Ron** actually won the heart of the girl he loved, Susan Bones. They had three children and Ron loved Susan and romanced her for the rest of his life. Seeing that the Bones honourable last name was dying out, he surprised his new wife by taking her last name on their wedding day. At the reception Amelia Bones, Susan's Aunt, pulled Ron aside and finally, unreservedly gave him her approval. Ron just shrugged his shoulders and said, "She deserves better, but I'll love her forever."

**Harry** had a whirlwind romance with Daphne Greengrass. After she refused to be married off by her father, Harry, being the Auror on duty at the time, was called to help with the magical domestic squabble. Needless to say Harry fell instantly and madly in love and proposed on the spot. Daphne grudgingly admitted to having had a major crush on Harry during school, and agreed to the engagement as long as she had an out from the wedding if she wasn't in love with him by then. Her Father was ecstatic, as Harry was a much better catch than the man he had picked. Within a month they were married and within a year Daphne gave Harry his first son. They eventually had five children, lived at the Greengrass Mannor, and loved each other deeply. When his first son was one month old it was abruptly brought to Harry's attention just who his sister-in-law had married. It was a shock to find that he was suddenly facing Draco Malfoy at the floo just before his son's Godparent Naming Ceremony. Harry stood as still as a statue for a moment with his hand outstretched to shake Draco's hand. Then he collected himself and pulled his hand back. Before Draco could react Harry pulled Draco into a hug while he laughingly said, "You were right Draco, some families are better than others." After a startled blink Draco cautiously returned Harry's hug and whispered "Thanks for saving our world Harry." Draco then stepped back and led his wife, Astoria to the drawing room for the ceremony. Harry looked at Daphne, shrugged his shoulders and quipped, "He's family." Then with a sly smirk and a wink, he commented, "Did I ever tell you the Sorting Hat wanted me in Slytherin?"

**Severus and Hermione** eventually left Hogwarts and started their own Apothecary in Carkitt Market just off from Diagon Alley. They had four children born over ten years. During their engagement, Severus haltingly shared his brutal childhood with his alcoholic muggle Father. Hermione could see the similarities between Harry and Severus. One dark night he brokenly shared how his Mother, Eileen Prince had finally been murdered by his abusive Father during Severus' sixth year. Hermione comforted him and eventually told him of her own sad childhood being used and bullied by school children, receiving her own comfort in turn. On their wedding day they both changed their last names to Prince, once again facing life together.


End file.
